


Three Tent Monte

by Jemster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, I bring the smut, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemster/pseuds/Jemster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne goes to visit Tormund at the new Wildling camp and encounters something - or someone - unexpected.  And it's where Brienne is reminded once again that attention to detail is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Tent Monte

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came up in a conversation with another author. It's always dangerous when your imagination goes, "It'd be hilarious if (insert funny scenario here) happened.."
> 
> Thanks to Faradaze for the initial beta. All expansions and changes are my own. I welcome all comments, suggestions, and helpful advice to make my work better.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their kudos and comments. I really appreciate it.

Tormund had left for the new Free Folk camp and Brienne was practically climbing the walls. Their relationship was new and with all things new there was a certain amount of pent up energy that needed to go somewhere. And that somewhere for Brienne was sparring with Jon’s soldiers. She had bested her fifth “challenge” and was resting on a bench in the courtyard when in her peripheral vision she noticed Jon walking towards her. 

Brienne stood up and faced him. “My Lord,” she bowed. He waved her off.

“How are you doing today my lady?” He asked, weariness stretched across his features. Winterfell had been reclaimed only a few months prior and repairs were slow going. Now that winter had come there were only a few hours in the day that the builders could work safely. And it didn’t help that Jon had a sexually frustrated woman on his hands who could also fight. And it also didn’t help that her lover was away at the moment. He had come to speak to her about that. 

“I am..better, my lord” She stated plainly, her fist clenched at her sides which told Jon she was anything but. 

Jon looked around and saw the after effects of her therapy. Broken weapon racks, overturned benches, and caved in doors. That was just the damage around the courtyard. Never mind the broken bones, cuts, and lacerations that his healers were dealing with at the moment that belonged to his men. Brienne, on the other hand, looked like she had a few minor cuts and bruises at worst. Those would heal a lot quicker than his soldier’s egos would that’s for sure. 

Jon brought his attention back to Brienne. “How long has Tormund been gone? Two, three days?” 

“Two.” Brienne answered, her voice strained. She probably had the hours figured out too but Jon didn’t want to push nor did he really want to know. 

“Two days and this is what has come of it? I have an idea that I wanted to run by you” Brienne started to pick up her sword and shield. Jon put and hand on her arm to stop her. “Please, hear me out.” She paused and straightened, impatiently waiting for him to start talking again. 

He didn’t make her wait long. “Have you ever thought about visiting him at his camp? I’m sure the major things have been worked out by now and he’s just dealing with the minor disputes and the like. You should go.” Jon encouraged. And help me save my Keep he silently thought to himself. 

“But what about your sister? I have sworn to protect her. I need to be here.” That was Brienne in a nutshell, duty first and foremost in her mind. 

“How can you protect her when you are so distracted with Tormund being gone you are practically climbing the walls? Not to mention my men.” He paused when he realized how that sounded. He continued. “What I mean is that I’m here and can watch her. Not to mention your squire can look after her as well. He’s a good lad, and you’ve trained him well. I’m sure he can handle it for a few days. He knows his duty.” 

Brienne considered his reasoning. She lifted her head and locked eyes with Jon, nodding. “I will go and consult with Lady Sansa. If she’s agreeable I will leave in the morning.”

Jon smiled, looking to the ground and shifting his weight from one foot to another. He lifted his chin and met her gaze. “Who do you think sent me?” 

 

———————————————————————————

The next morning Brienne was packed and ready for the day's ride to the camp. Pod was finishing securing the saddle bags when he noticed a piece of lacy fabric sticking out from one of the bags. He was staring at the item when Brienne quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his view and stuffed it back into the bag. Pod’s eyes quickly dropped to the ground and his cheeks took on a pink hue. 

She turned around stiffly and leveled her hard gaze at her squire. “Have you watered and fed the horse yet?” She rested her hand on Oathkeeper. It was more reflexive than a threat, especially when she was talking with Pod. 

He nodded. “Yes, my lady.” He put his hand on the horse’s bridle while Brienne mounted. After she was secure in the saddle he moved to the horse’s side and handed her the rations she would take with her on the way to the camp.

“Thank you, Pod. I shouldn’t be but a few days or so. Make sure Sansa is safe and I’ll see you when I get back.” Without another glance in Podrick’s direction, Brienne kicked her horse and made haste for the camp. 

 

—————————————————————

Brienne arrived at the camp just after sunset. The temperature was plummeting and all Brienne wanted to do was find Tormund and get warm. She looked around but couldn’t see him. She left her horse with the others on the edge of camp and looked around to see if she could spot Tormund anywhere. She looked once more around the camp but again...nothing.

 

She did notice, however, a big bonfire in the middle of the camp. A few people were sitting around it so she decided the most prudent thing to do was to go and ask them where Tormund’s tent was located. At least then she could go there and wait for him. Wait for him naked. She smirked and nodded to herself. Oh yes, he wouldn’t know what hit him.

When she got to the fire she tapped the nearest free folk on the shoulder. He looked over and up. And continued to tilt his head up until he met Brienne’s eyes. She didn’t give him a chance to greet her or really say anything else for that matter. 

“Is Tormund around?” A nod. “Can you tell me where his tent is? I need to give him something.” Smooth, Brienne, real smooth. They won’t suspect a thing. 

Another nod. He turned to his left and pointed to three tents clustered together just on the outside of the camp proper and she followed the direction of his fingers. She smirked. Of course he would have one of the larger ones. She tipped her chin to the free folk who had given her the information in acknowledgment and headed in the direction the he had indicated. She was so intent on what she wanted to do that she didn’t notice several pair of eyes follow her in 

As she approached she tried to remember which tent the wildling had specified. She could have sworn he had indicated the middle tent which would make sense considering Tormund’s rank within free folk culture insofar as they had ranks. She turned around just before the entrance to the tent to make sure no curious eyes were observing her. No, no one seemed to care. Brienne dropped to a crouch and backed into the tent so she could make sure no one saw. 

While she was backing in she grazed Tormund’s foot. Good, she thought, he’s here and he’s asleep judging by the even breaths she heard coming from behind her. This should be easy. She felt him stir slightly and she paused her movements but he quickly settled back down to sleep and she began moving again.

She dropped the tent flap and all went dark. She had never tried to surprise someone before and she was very hesitant, but Tormund had told her he was a sure thing if she were ever inclined to jump him as he so eloquently put it and that spurred her on and gave her some courage. Not a lot, but enough. 

When she figured she was about hip range she dropped to her knees and swung her leg over his hips and settled gently onto him. He instantly came awake and tried to get up but she only put her finger in his chest and pushed him back down. “Shhhh.” She said as she moved her finger from his chest and opened her hand to put it over his mouth. “You don’t have to say a thing. Just relax and enjoy.” She started to move. Her free hand replaced the hand that had been on his chest and it started to slide down his body and back up several times. Brienne could hear Tormund’s breaths increase and she could feel him become aroused, even under the thick blanket he had over him. Excellent, she was getting to him. Like that was a surprise. 

As Brienne became emboldened, she ground down on him more forcefully. She could feel herself become more wet as her clit pressed down against the seam of her pants. She moaned, a little louder than she wanted to, but these people lived in tents. She was pretty sure sounds like these had been heard before. No doubt on a daily basis. 

“Oh, god. Yes.” She managed to say between clenched teeth. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. “There you go. I know how you like them. Make them feel welcomed like a good boy.” She felt him squeeze and pinch her nipple in between his fingers. Fuck, did he ever know how to work her body. She threw her head back and hissed, trying to make every point of contact between her body and his count. Her heart beat faster, her pulse quickened and she knew she was close. Just a few more moments and she would go over the edge.

The person in the tent next to them could barely make out what was being said. All he knew was someone was getting some. Not that he was really listening except for one thing…he could’ve sworn he recognized the woman’s voice. He sat up from his bed roll and listened more closely, scooting over to the side of the tent so he could hear better. After a few moments his eyes went wide in recognition. Yes, he definitely knew who was in that tent. He looked around in confusion. But why wasn’t she over here with him? He needed to go over there and find out. He left his tent and went over to the one she was in.

 

——————————————————-

 

A shot of cold air hit Brienne’s back. Someone cleared their throat from behind her and she turned toward the sound. Her eyes had to adjust to the low light but she could clearly see the outline of a Wildling male. With red hair. And a red beard. Hold on, she wondered, was that Tormund? Her mind began to process what exactly was going on. And if Tormund was outside the tent, she surmised, that meant the person inside the tent and whom she was currently astride like a prized stallion was…not him. 

Her body stiffened and she covered her face with both hands. It was bad enough that she had climbed into the wrong tent but that the person who she had come to see was outside currently looking in.She didn’t want to look down but she knew she had to. She separated her hands just to let one eye peek through the crack. An unknown Wildling, fairly young, stared back at her, smiled and held up his hands in appeasement. He would later tell everyone around the fire days later, “When a woman like that tells you to shut up and enjoy you shut the hell up and you fucking enjoy!” 

 

The real Tormund moved slightly to the left of Brienne and waved to his stand in. Or lay in. Whatever. Brienne could see the guy wave back to Tormund. Finally, RealTormund spoke. “So, are you going to come over to my tent or should I just leave you two alone? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m really not the jealous type, but if you could get off my cousin that would be really great.” 

If Brienne could meld her face into her hands she would have done so at that very moment. She slid off the poor schmuck she had climbed on, no..Borca was his name. She scooted past Tormund without looking at him and just before she dove into the correct tent, overheard Tormund’s inquiry, “So, Borca,how’s your wife doing?” 

She let out a groan as she hit the furs and remained in the fetal position, utterly mortified. While Tormund spoke with Borca, Brienne thought back to the only other time she had tried to do something like this. Being 17 was bad enough with all the hormones flying around but one of the blacksmith’s boys had actually convinced the impressionable Brienne that the visiting Noble’s son really liked her. Wanted to marry her even. Her intuition said it was all a scam but her heart wanted it so badly to be true so she, against her better judgment, decided to go to him that night. What happened next was nothing but a mess of “I’m sorrys” and “Oh, gods, you’re bedding the Septa’s niece?!?” Brienne burrowed her face further into her hands, hoping to wipe away the accursed memory from her head.

The flap opened up and she could feel more than see Tormund join her. She didn’t hear anything for several seconds until a light chuckle could be heard. He rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. Kissed it when she didn’t respond. “It’s okay. I’m sure he won’t tell anyone.” 

She turned over and dropped her hands. The glare she gave him told Tormund somehow, in some way, she did not believe him. He huffed in amusement. “Of course, “ he continued, “It is Borca.” He sighed. “Just be happy he didn’t know your name.” 

Tormund settled more fully against her and grabbed her waist, bringing her flush with his side. “So, wanna fool around?” She punched him in the face. Hard. 

His head snapped back and he started laughing. “Now, now. That’s not fair. You know how much I consider that foreplay.” He then brought his face back level with hers. She noticed a small swipe of blood in the corner of his mouth, inched her face closer to his, and when close enough, licked up the blood, curling her tongue upward and snaking it back into her mouth with a wet pop.

Tormund growled, “Damn, it woman. I have balls that haven’t been drained in two days.”

“So,” Brienne quipped, her eyes narrowing. “What do you want me to do about it, Wildling?” The last word came out more of a sneer. She was slowly realizing the power she had over him and not only was she starting to express it more and more but she was actually reveling in it. He was in BIG trouble and he loved every fucking minute of it.

His eyes rolled back as he squeezed them shut, “Gods, when anyone else calls me that I want to fucking stuff their head up their ass so fucking far they’re tickling their own goddamn liver but when you say it somehow it’s hot as fuck.” The shudder traveled the entire length of his body, from the very tip of the highest point of his hair to the bottom of his feet.

She looked unfazed by this and then slowly, agonizingly so, rolled over to her front and stretched like a cat. Tormund could do nothing but stare at her with his mouth slack, much like he stared at her when she arrived at Castle Black those many months ago. Either she was going to help him drain his balls or if she kept doing shit like that they would do so of their own accord. Absolutely no assistance needed whatsoever.

He needn't have worried. Brienne’s hand made a path to his undershirt and grabbed his nipple, pinching hard. The sensation went straight to his cock and he launched himself at her, rolled her over and pinned her underneath him. He took her wrists and stretched out her arms as much as he could and pressed them into the ground, his heavy upper body and strong hand keeping them in place. His knees went in between hers and pried her legs apart, his hips crashing into hers as he pushed in and up grinding hard against her. 

Tormund looked to her chest and noticed her taunt nipples underneath her tunic. His face dipped down and he took a nipple in his mouth, the shirt still covering it, and sucked. Brienne groaned deep in her throat and pushed her chest further into his mouth. Next, she wrapped her impossibly long legs around him, squeezing his hips with her thighs. He brought Brienne’s wrists together and held them with one hand while the other one went in between them, unbuttoned her trousers and wedged his hand beneath her underwear and finally in between her legs. 

Two of his fingers dipped between her folds. He gasped. “Holy shit, woman, how long have you been this fucking wet? Got a little slippery while on top of Borca did we?” He grinned and licked her neck from the base to just underneath her ear and sucked all the way back down. She said nothing but that didn’t mean she hadn’t heard him and wouldn’t make him pay later. 

He had an idea. “Straddle me.” He wanted her on top. Bad. He rolled off of her and pulled his shirt off and then pushed his pants down and off, kicking them away from him, between the flaps of the tent and outside. He could vaguely hear a chuckle of some people as they passed the tent. He ignored them and flopped down on his back, as he instructed again, “Straddle me.”

Brienne sat up and stripped the rest of her clothing from her body and rose to her knees. She went to swing her leg over his hips when he stopped her. “No, not there.” He pointed to his lips, “Here” He wanted her to straddle his face? The mere thought created a new wetness that quickly quenched the lips between her thighs. She nodded in understanding and went to swing her legs over his head, the front of her body facing him. He stopped her again. “No, the other way. Towards my feet.” Brienne looked perplexed. She had never done it that way before. 

“Trust me.” He said in encouragement. With a side wards glance in Tormund’s direction Brienne turned around and straddled his face, bringing her lips down to his. She inhaled sharply at the contact, taking care not to thrust her full weight down on him. Tormund’s tongue lovingly parted her, taking care to pay attention to every fold, every nook and cranny of her equally. She could feel him hum a tune that seemed vaguely familiar as he pressed his mouth fully into her and sucked. 

“Oh, yes,” she hissed. “So much better than your cousin.” 

She felt his lips vibrate as he snickered and continued to suck. He briefly disengaged himself from her to say, “Damn right” and went right back to what he’d been doing. His hands went to the sides of her hips and her hands covered his as she rode him. 

Brienne opened her eyes and looked down. She could see Tormund’s cock erect and practically begging for attention. She had seen men naked before but none as glorious as Tormund. Nice sized member, curved a little upwards towards his belly button, with a little skin covering the head but not enough to cover it completely. Brienne found the shape very useful for hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her and he loved it when she played with the skin. 

She bent down and Tormund paused his movements, resting his chin on her ass. He slid his hands over to her butt and caressed the muscles there. He couldn’t see what she was doing but the anticipation alone drove him a little insane. 

Brienne wrapped her hand around the base of Tormund’s cock and lifted him up so she could go down. Licking her bottom lip and pulling it in between her teeth, she bent down further, her lips almost connecting with the head. She pursed her lips and blew lightly on him, causing his hips to jump a little in astonishment. 

“Holy hells, Brienne! Where did this shit come from? Tell me honestly, have you been practicing without me?” He caressed her cheek with the coarse hair of his beard. She laughed as she slid her hand up and down his cock, twisting at the base and continuing upwards. “Well, there was one day Edd wasn’t very busy…” she answered.

He chuckled as his head fell hard against the pillow, unintelligible sounds coming from his throat. His hands slid to the back of her thighs and held onto them firmly unable to do much else. 

Brienne rose up and shifted her weight onto her knees and lifted her upper body to where it was supported by one of her hands. With the other still on Tormund’s cock, she leaned down and took him into her mouth, careful to curl her lips in order to cover her teeth. She learned that lesson all too well the first time she wanted to give him pleasure in this manner. He still bore the imprint of her incisors when she bit down on him as he inadvertently thrust in the back of her throat. 

She pulled back the skin with her thumb and forefinger, swirling her tongue around the circumference of the tip and sucking gently. When she had it sufficiently pulled back she slid her hand down to the base so she wouldn’t gag. She sucked at the tip, darting her tongue out to taste the moisture seeping from him and then took him more firmly and completely into her mouth. 

For his part, Tormund had recovered enough to take two fingers and bury them deep within her, slowly going in and out of her body, pausing to suck them into his own mouth and lick them clean.Sliding his fingers back into her body he was able to explore her more fully than he could ever with his cock. He pulled them back out, spread her lips wide and lifted his head. The tip of his tongue flicked her clit as he drew it into his mouth and suckled gently.

Tormund propped himself on his elbows to get a better angle and be able access more of her. Gravity was making his neck heavy but he powered through, kissing, licking and sucking her like a champ. He listened to her breathing and knew when it changed from heavy breaths to forced breaths coming from the back of her throat she was very close. She wasn’t there at that moment which gave him incentive to work at it even more.

Brienne found she could either suck him off or be eaten but not both at the same time. When Tormund paid attention to her she had to stop. When he took a break she could continue with pleasing him. She sometimes found that if she started he would go right back to what he had been doing just to mess with her. In response, she would graze his shaft with her teeth, just to remind him who was truly in charge. He stopped.

She lifted herself up, her hand still holding onto him, and ground herself into his face. Not enough to push him down but enough to get enough contact to make her come. She wanted to come, she needed to come. 

“Fuck, Tormund,” She whimpered.”Damn it. Make me come, baby. Please.” Wait..did she just call him baby? Holy shit! Tormund scooted out from under her, flipped her over and dove into her with his mouth in a relentless assault on her sex. He nipped, sucked and buried his face in her and wouldn’t let up until her back arched and she moaned his name as her entire body shook in ecstasy. 

He waited until her body stopped trembling and then he positioned himself above her, his cock pressed up against her opening. He leaned down to kiss her as he thrust into her, so hard his hips slapped into hers. He continued fucking her hard, his body plowing into her and his tongue mingled with his and she groaned in pure pleasure. Breaking this kiss, he grabbed one of her legs and hooked the ankle around his neck, rising a little to put more of his weight onto it, trapping it between her body and his. 

Tormund continued pumping in and out of her body, throwing his head back in pleasure as he could feel the pressure in his balls rise up and he knew he was about to release his load. He thrust as long as he could until he couldn’t take it anymore. He finally pulled out and emptied himself onto her stomach. 

His lungs ached with the effort but it was so worth it. He could feel sweat covering his forehead and it began to slide down his face and neck in large beads. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back stretched once again. He disengaged her leg from his shoulder and collapsed beside her. Both were in the process of catching their breaths when a pair of pants flew back into the tent. They both looked at each other and started laughing. Tormund got up and grabbed them. Yep, they were his pants alright. 

He used one of his clean shirts to wipe them both off. Tormund grabbed her and rolled them both over so he was on his back and her head was laying on his chest, her leg snaking in between his. They finally fell asleep, holding each other close. Tomorrow morning they had to pack up and go back. Neither wanted to but they had to. The dead were coming and they would not wait for anyone.  
————————————————————————————————-

After they had gotten back to Winterfell they split, Brienne went to check in with Sansa (Pod had done a very good job while she was away) and Tormund went to consult with Jon. After Brienne was done she joined Tormund in the Great Hall. As she got to his side, Tormund turned and looked at Jon.

“Hey, Snow. Guess who I saw yesterday?” Jon looked up. With a mischievous glint in his eye Tormund supplied, “Borca.”

Jon smiled slightly. Yes, he remembered the Wildling. He was one of Tormund’s many “cousins”. “Oh, good, I’m glad to hear he’s still alive. I haven’t seen him in ages.” Jon paused, trying to remember details about the man. Finally, he looked up. “So, how’s his wife doing?”

Tormund tried to keep his mirth contained but he broke when Brienne turned to him and shoved him violently against the wall. He slid down, laughing all the way to the floor. Jon watched Brienne leave the hall as he could hear her mutter, “I’m too old for this shit.” and firmly shut the door behind her, her heavy footsteps echoing down the hall. Jon was confused. What had just happened?

Jon walked over to where Tormund was sitting. Tormund’s body was still shuddering from his barely contained laughter, water threatening to escape his closed eyelids. Jon shook his head slowly and squatted down to Tormund’s level. After Tormund explained, in between attempts to force air back into his already overworked lungs, what had transpired at the camp, Jon gently took one of his wrists and held Tormund’s hand up to his face. 

“You see this? This is going to be your bedmate for a very long time. Perhaps permanently. Now go and make up. Tell her how much of an idiot you truly are , how much you love her, and how pretty she is. Hurry up before she starts throwing your stuff out of the room. Again.” 

He stood up and walked away. Tormund nodded and lifted himself up. Yes, he needed to make it up to her somehow. Oh, and how much fun would that be? He left, hoping to catch her in time. Maybe she still had that lace nightie he liked so much…


End file.
